To Save A Queen
by AKOANGHARI
Summary: MARCELINE IS DRAGED BACK TO THE NIGHTOSPHERE AND ITS UP TO FINN AND JAKE TO UP THE ANTE AND SAVE HER  A/N : I re-edited! I deleted the previous one and made a new and better one. PLS review and comment, critisism is always welcome, pls criticise, it help


Hey everyone, I'm prety new to this biz and I srsly dont know what I'm doing. RATE and please review! its awsome and stuff. Ur word is appreciated. Oh ya B.T.W There gonna be a lot of mistakes and misspelled words. I didnt use any program to write this story. I wrote this story on word pad. PLS no flames.

It was cold. The rain was in my face. It was dark, I woke up on the cold ground trying to figure out what just happened. Suddenly, I hear a voice.

"Finn! HELP!" I didn't know who it was, but it sounded awfully familiar. I heard it again, "Finn! WAKE UP! HELP ME!" Instinct took over. I try to stand up and immediately noticed the ruins around me. "What the flip happened?" I see Jake behind a corner. He's out cold.

I racked my brains on what happened. Suddenly, it all came back to me, I remembered someone opening the portal to the nightosphere and releasing the most fearsome monster I ever came in contact to in all of the land of Ooo. 'Crud, crud crud'

"Finn HELP!". My head jerks to the left and spots Marceline, beat up and dragged back to the Nightosphere by her very own father. "FINN! STOP STARING AND HELP!" I scramble around trying to look for a suitable weapon.

"bingo"

I ran towards my root sword, it was very close. "Marcelines dad, let go of Marceline now!" I was only a couple of meters away from him, he was so close, Just there, ready to taste my awesome blade, but then out of nowhere, tendrils of darkness shot out of the ground and bind me.

"Marcelines going home with me." He walked closer unti**l**. If you remember that the first part of the word, _un_, means "one" in French, then you'll always spell it correctly!"untill he could look down on me. "And not you nor anybody in Ooo can stop me" I tried to break free with all the strength I had left. I managed to get my left arm free.

"Marceline!" I held my arm out. "FINN!" she cried.

"Don't let him take me back!" at that moment she seemed powerless, a very rare sight.

She seemed to creep farther and farther away until I couldn't reach for her anymore. "COME ON WEAK LEGS MOVE!" Eventualy I fall to my knees. I look up and I see her Stare at me. She Knew I was at my limit. She gave me a 'just quit' look, she was giving up.

"Marceline has grown weak due to her being anchored to you and everyone around you!" he sneered. "She's going to be re educated on how to be a proper Queen of all Vampires! One that strikes fear to people's hearts at the very mention of her very name, A daughter I can call mine!" He was laughing maniacally.

I see her close her eyes. "No, please don't give up'. It was all too heavy to accept. I couldn't breathe. 'I can't do anything, I'm failing...'

I was about to fail her. She was very important to me. I look around trying to come up with a quick plan to get us all out of this jam.

"Give up!" he said. "What can a mere mortal, NO, a mere 'Human' mortal can do?" he laughed.

'DON'T SAY IT!' I already knew my own limits. I just didnt want to admit it.

My head was screaming 'Don't say it... please'. I don't want to hear this

Then his face turns to me with disgust.

"NOTHING!" he laughed.

"Do you know why? Finn the 'HUMAN?" he sneered. "Because you're weak!" He was rubbing it in my face. My head dropped lower than I thought possible. I choked trying to hold back my tears.

"Finn!" I look up. She was right there, waiting to be rescued, so close, yet for some reason, so far. "It's all right." she smiles. It hurts. "I'll be all right" she says.

Marceline's dad takes out a pocket watch, tinkers with it, suddenly a portal opens, a portal that leads to the nightosphere and he drags her there. The sight of her dragged slowly towards the portal were like the sound of nails being dragged across a blackboard.

It made me cringe.

I sucked all the power I had left and I yell her name. "MARCE!" she looks up. "I swear!" my voice cracks, but it doesn't stop me. "I swear on everything that's MATH, I'll save you!"

One last final goodbye.

She starts laughing. "I'll hold you to that Finn!" she smiles. "you'd better save MEEEeee" Then, just like that, she was gone.

Then everything goes black.

"NOO!" I almost jumped out of my bed, luckily my friend Jake, was there. He looked like he was worried about me. I was a total mess, my body was riddled with bandages and bruises.

I figured I was in a hospital since so far, all I've seen is life support equipment, get well cards and balloons. There were also baskets of fruits and candies, mostly candies and that hospital smell. I hate that smell. Jake was right next to me. He looked fully alright since his magical dog power helps him in more ways than the ability to stretch. He was smiling.

"Hey dude, how are you feeling?" Jake looks like he didn't sleep for a long time. I looked down and stared hard at my own my hands, I was in deep thought, replaying the events that happened.

"You're Weak" that's all that I hear and remember.

I turned to Jake. He's sitting right next to me and has a worried look, I must have been here for a very long time.

"Holy cow dude, how long was I out?" I asked, Jake just smiles "I dunno, a couple of days maybe, why?" he seemed nonchalant. Jake, for some reason, he seemed like his usual self, no hint of sadness. The thought of Marceline being must have not hit him as hard as I thought it would. Then again, he still doesn't like her.

As for me, I was flipping out.

"SLAM-BAM-IN-A-CAN!" I jumped out of my bed "WE'VE GOT TO SAVE MARCELINE NOW?" I panicked. I've been out cold for far longer than I thought. "WHERE IS MY BACK PACK?" I scoured the room throwing everything in the air, looking under my hospital bed. Nothing. After a while, Jake jumps on me and holds me down, afraid that I might hurt myself.

"Finn! calm down." he said in a firm and steady voice.

"Calm down? Calm DOWN! how could I?" 'Marce had just been kidnapped and I couln't do anything about it' I was breathing heavily. I was slowly starting to Hyperventilate.

"Finn!" he slapped me. 'crud that hurt'.

"Finn! you couldn't possibly defeat the lord of all evil the first and Second time! What makes you think you stand a chance against him?" Jake has a good point, I've fought against the lord of evil before and barely got out alive, I couldn't possibly consider it a win since all I did was seal him back to the nightosphere. The second time I faced him, it was even worse.

He took Marceline.

"You've had a brush with death and now you're willing to go at it again? Without a plan?" from the tone of his voice he seemed annoyed. I froze. "Broham, right now all you need to worry about is lying down and try to get better!" he jumped off me and landed on the floor. Leaving me to reconsider in my bed.

"But-". I try to argue back, but Jake seemed to be unconvinced.

"Don't worry man, I got everything covered!" he looked back. "when you were asleep for a few days, I got princes bubble gum to contact billy" Jake seemed like he came up with a good plan.

'That's rare' I smirked.

"She said that we were going to go to billy and he will take us on as apprentices, teach us a trick or two and maybe some magic." he soon started to swing his fist in the air, engaging an invisible enemy. "By the time we were done with training, we'll probably stand a better chance at saving Marce than we are now". He puts on an unusually calm smile.

I sat down and thought about it, Jake was right. So far, all I've done really, is swing my sword and hoped it would hit something. I have no style of fighting no posture. I've gambled with my life thinking that somehow, everything was going to be alright. But now, there's more at stake, and as for me, messing this one last chance could end up in things going awry.

"Alright". I finally give up. "MY life's my bread and butter right? Charging at the enemy with no plan could end up in me getting my hams smashed, so this time, I'll go with your plans" I finally settle down.

Jake's got a really good point. Right now all I need is to do rest and regain my strength.

'Just hold on Marce, I'll come and save you'


End file.
